Proposals
by RainboIsland
Summary: The three times Emma proposes.


**A/N This is probably one of my favorites I've ever written for these two.**

Three times she proposed. That was counting the first time. Which wasn't really a proposal. It was a spur of the moment thing.

They were lying together in bed. Ruby's head rested on Emma's shoulder. Just coming down from that bit of a high a good loving gave you. Into the drowsiness.

"Marry me." Emma rolled onto her side and looked Ruby in the eye. Which instantly went wide and obviously shocked. Her mouth had fallen open, and she was attempting to close it again.

"_Emma.."_ She all but whispered. Finally managing to get her mouth working again. But she only managed to get out the same thing again. _"Emma."_

"Is that a no or a yes?" Emma seemed to have realized the weight of what she said.

"Emma... We can't do this now. It just. Not now." Ruby looked anywhere but Emma's eyes. Her hand still settled on the blonde's hip though, and it was slowly tightening it's grip. As if scared that if she didn't hold on, she would lose her.

The whole time all Emma could hear was now. Not no, now. That left a later date open for discussion.

–

The second time Emma actually planned it out. She had a ring. A plan, and a horrible case of the nerves.

It was their first night in their new apartment. Their apartment they would be living in together. Emma had tried her best at cooking a romantic dinner. But had ended up calling Mary Margaret for help.

There were even candles, and music playing lightly in the background.

Ruby had teased her when she asked her to dance. But had gladly accepted. Two songs of slow dancing and as the second was coming to a close Emma stopped them in the middle of their little living room.

"Emma, what're you doing. This is a good son- _Emma_." She let out a small gasp when the blonde went down on one knee. Producing the ring box from somewhere Ruby couldn't quite tell. Nor did she at the moment, care.

"Emma." Ruby repeated. Her stomach doing this funny thing where it tied in a knot, and filled with butterflies at the same time.

"Ruby... Will you marry me?" Emma was panicking. She knew in that moment she shouldn't have asked again so soon. It had only been a month.

"Emma we, we just moved in together." Ruby sounded so _guilty_. Her shocked expression turning into an almost pained one.

Emma was standing up. Closing the box. Ruining the scene in that moment, because she had gone about it wrong.

Ruby just needed time. She loved her. She knew she loved her. Marriage was just a bit much all the sudden. She had to keep reminding herself that Ruby was quite a bit younger than her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Ruby's eyes shone in the candle light.

"Hey. You don't need to be sorry. You just want to take it one step at a time." The ring box had disappeared back to somewhere, and Ruby was feeling a bit jiggly at the knees. Guilt burning her insides and filling her up. She wanted to say. She wanted to say yes oh so badly, and hug Emma and cry with joy.

But she didn't want to do this all at once. She wanted it to last, and she wanted to know that she was good and ready when it happened.

Some part of her even wanted to be the one on her her knee in front of Emma. Asking her to be her wife. But she knew though that she was much to much of a _girl_ for that.

"I love you." Ruby stated in a reassuring voice. "I love you so much. I just it's a bit much right now." Emma nodded. Leaning up the two inches to Ruby's lips and held her close. Reminding herself of the now. In that statement.

–

The third time Emma was terrified she would be denied again. I had been so long since the first two though. Almost a year. Their year anniversary had been four months ago. But something was still missing.

Some vital key to taking this step. At first Emma had thought it was Ruby actually accepting, because the first two times had her hesitant. One doesn't exactly just spring up from a denial to a marriage proposal.

But she wasn't going to give up. Ruby seemed to.. actually want this now. She if anything, was hinting at it.

Emma realized one day while at the diner. Which Ruby pretty much ran these days. What it was she was missing.

Granny's blessing.

So she went up to the little inn that night. It felt kind of strange. It had been awhile since she had been to it, pretty much since they had moved in together. She had told Ruby that she had to work late, paperwork. She had felt a bit guilty about lying... But it was for a good cause.

"Just come to visit? It's been a bit lonely without you and Ruby around." Granny asked, entering the little kitchen off from the main, lobby like room of the inn. Which also served as a dining room. She took a whistling teapot from the stove and turned to Emma who was taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"I'm sorry for stealing her away from you." Emma laughed lightly, crossing her arms over her chest. The nerves were already coming about full force.

"Oh don't be sorry." Granny gave her one of those smiles. That honestly reminded Emma of Ruby, while she poured the blonde a mug of tea. "She was going to have to grow up and move out one day. I'm just happy it was with you."

"Well.." Emma paused for breath. Which seemed to be suddenly in very short supply. "I'm here.. I came here tonight to.. To.." Emma felt like she might stop breathing. It was the second time she had gotten this way in Granny's gaze. The first being when she told her about she and Ruby's relationship. The little coal of guilt that had flared up in her belly didn't help.

Guilt at the fact that she hadn't gone this route the first time she had planned it out. But she was here now so if she could just get the words out dammit.

"Spit it out girl." Granny chided, still with that warm smile. Emma couldn't help but feel that warm loved feeling whenever she got that smile from the old woman. It helped to soothe her nerves a bit.

"I've come to ask your permission... To ask your granddaughter for her hand in marriage." The words fell out in a bit of a tumble. But very understandable. Emma's throat had gone incredibly dry, and her heart sped up. It was even worse than the second time she had asked Ruby.

She wasn't exactly sure what she would do if Granny denied. But when she looked up to the simple raised eyebrow of surprise. Not shock, or any specifically negative reactions, or emotions. Just a bit of surprise.

"Marriage? My my. I wasn't sure I'd ever hear those words concerning my granddaughter. But you better treat her right." Granny took a long sip of her tea, which seemed to have just cooled enough to drink without burns.

"So.. Is that a yes?" Emma asked, gripping her own mug more tightly. To shaky with her nerves which had spread from her stomach to her limbs, to lift it to her lips. Her throat could definitely benefit from the liquid though.

"Well I couldn't rightfully say no? I mean you've treated her better than anyone else who's ever paid her any mind. Definitely love her enough. I think that anyone that might love someone more is her loving you."

Emma let go of her mug, and her fingers did this little dance against her thighs letting go of the nervous energy that had built up in them. Before drying them on her jeans. "Thank you."

"Nothing to thank me for." Granny waved her off. "Have you got a ring?" She took another sip from her mug. Emma widened her eyes a little shocked by the question before nodding, rather excitedly.

They talked for a bit longer. Until Emma admitted that she had to go home, and her not so truthful excuse for being here.

–

When she finally got around to it a month and a half had passed since Emma had asked Granny for her permission. It wasn't that she was putting it off. She would have gone home and done it that night.

No. She was scared. Terrified. Had chickened out at least six times.

Ruby knew it was the reason behind their rather fancier than usual dates.

But that night when she did... It was perfect.

Perfect in that not perfect way.

Perfect in that personal way. Emma had brought her out to the spot of their first official date. Where the fireflies came out at night. Lighting up the sky in a way almost more beautiful than the bright country stars.

There was no fancy clothes or dinner. Just Emma in her usual jeans, and a plain tank top. The Maine summer air warm and comfortable. Ruby in her red shorts, and flannel that made Emma think about her rather adorably fitting one stereotype.

Ruby was perched on a round boulder. Buried halfway in the ground. Probably thousands of years old, left there by some glacier.

The wind had picked up a bit. More of a breeze really warm and thick with July-ie smells. It was just strong enough to pick up Ruby's long dark hair, and play with it.

She looked absolutely gorgeous.

She had been wearing less makeup lately, and leaving her hair to take it's natural curls most days.

"Ruby." Emma ran a finger over Ruby's bare calf to catch her attention. The brunette tore her attention from one of the most magical things in their rather lacking magic world, to face her lover. A smile playing on her features, and making them just that much more perfect. Emma swore she could live in that moment forever.

"Hmm?" She asked, sliding off the edge of the boulder. Looking down just the tiniest bit into her love's blue eyes. Twinkling in the deepening twilight.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She stated it with a calm even tone. Stroking Ruby's cheek softly. "Will you spend the rest of your life with me?"

Emma held the ring box in one hand, running her thumb over the ridge of it. Keeping it tight in one hand. Needing Ruby's answer first before she asked again. Not sure if she could handle another denial.

"Of course." Emma withdrew her hand from Ruby's cheek, and slid down onto one knee. Using it to open the box, and present it to her.

"Would you spend the rest of your life.. as my wife?" There wasn't even enough time for Emma's fears whispering in the back of her mind to jump forward before Ruby answered.

"Yes." Ruby nodded. Biting into her bottom lip to keep from saying anything more, or crying she was definitely in danger of crying. Especially at the way Emma's face lit up with an emotion much like glee, but mixed with a few others. "Yes Emma. Yes." Ruby clapped her hands over her mouth. Still nodding.

Emma rose back up in front of her parts of her in disbelieve. Others screaming in victory. Others still bubbling with a feeling of warmth, and joy, and so many other things that couldn't be put into exact words.

She took one of Ruby's hands and slid the ring on. Attempting to stop the shakes in her hands. Pressing a gentle kiss to the back of the now ringed hand afterward.

"I love you." She stated. Still loosely holding her _fiance's_ wrist, and giving the ring on her finger a long somewhat disbelieving look.

"I love you too." Ruby recuperated. Before capturing Emma in a long kiss.

"I-I'm sorry it took me so long..." She apologized in the small space between them. Noticing the single tear which was making it's way down Emma's cheek.

"It doesn't matter." The blonde shook her head. Pressing a quick kiss to Ruby's very close lips. "You said yes this time." She grinned, a grin which she quickly lost control of, and was unable to keep from spreading with the joy bubbling up in her.

Ruby seemed to be returning that smile. As they stood there in their little bubble, not noticing the amount of time passing. Just each other.

**A/N Reviews are appreciated, as well as cookies, puppies, and forehead kisses. But mostly reviews. **


End file.
